


Ace of hearts

by Unicloud_484



Category: Heartless - Fandom
Genre: Catherine Pinkerton, Catherine as temporary white queen, F/M, Fluff, Hatta| Mad hatter, Jest - Freeform, Probably light smut, Smut, War, and they make it to Chess, au where Jest lives, maybe idk, white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicloud_484/pseuds/Unicloud_484
Summary: What if Catherine doesn’t go and tries to save Mary Ann.The story takes place two years after they crossed the looking glass and the labyrinth. Hatta and Jest have succeeded in taking Catherine to the boarder, so that she became the additional white queen. But even with Cath on their side, it still takes two years to win the war and form an accord between the red and white queen to ensure the peace of Chess.





	Ace of hearts

“Send the knight to location E6! From there on we can take down the king!” Catherine was yelling orders at the pions while pacing around on the balcony.

Her metal boots made an icy sound when colliding with the polished marble floor.

Her right hand tight on the handle of her sword that she had pulled out of Jest’s hat years ago. The metal weapon hung heavy on her hip, but the feeling had grown on her and made her feel safe. 

A gloved hand was laid on her shoulder and got her to stop in her tracks. 

“U should go and rest.” Not having to turn around to know who it was, she shook her head. “We are so close, any minute now and this horrible war will be over. We can’t stop now. I...I can’t stop now.” 

Her head hung low, but another gloved hand now took her chin gently in it’s fingers and forced her to look up.

The face she saw was all too familiar. Jest’s face had gotten even more handsome with the years. Although the nasty scar that started on the left side of his neck and went all the way down his back, reminded her of the ugly battle they were striding.  
His two hands left her shoulder and chin and were gently placed on both sides of her face.  
“It is almost over milady, we are almost there. And then we can start your bakery.”  
Her features softened at the thought. “Our bakery.” She corrected him.  
Jest grinned a rare grin. The kind he rarely let’s out, but when he does, it is only for her to see. “Indeed, our bakery.”  
A loud tapping sound woke them from their daydreams.  
“The red king is down! The king is down!” The pion that was send off earlier came in screaming. He looked terrible and half covered in red, supposedly blood.  
He saw his mistake and straightened his back. “My Queen, I have very good news! The red king has been defeated and the queen has surrendered!”  
Catherine stood there frozen, not able to form a word nor move a single muscle. And then she just sank to her feet and started crying. All the tension and anxiety leaving her body and replacing it with a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.  
Happiness.  
Jest crouched down beside her and took her in his arms, his black armour contrasted with her white one, but together they completed the puzzle.  
Cath clung to his cloak while sobbing. Jest too shed a tear of happiness for he was an emotional man too.  
He didn’t care for all the stoic ness or stealing a girls heart by being someone they are not.  
His core was playful and mysterious, but war had darkened him. Now he could go back to being the Jest Catherine fell in love with. The Joker who made the impossible possible and the Casanova who steals ladies from their rooms in the middle of the night for tea parties.  
Cath would finally have her Jest back. But so would he.  
Catherine has gotten really invested in the war, which is normal. But she had sobered, gotten plain and strict. Always colouring between the lines and not making her own art like they used to do together. Also her baking had gotten less and less. She rarely was seen in the kitchen, though she still loved it with whole her heart, as did she love Jest.  
She may have been the queen of hearts, but she was only queen of one heart on this side of the mirror. And he had given it willingly.  
They had been talking about getting married a few times, with not knowing when the war would end, they never imagined it possible.  
But now it was, now they could. After all they had been trough they finally had the other for themselves. A selfish thought shared by two.

By the time Catherine had calmed down a little Jest had already kissed her a thousand times all over her face. On her nose, on her cheeks, on her temples, on her eyes, but never on her lips. Not without knowing she was fine.  
“Cath, are you alright?”  
She looked up with big eyes filled with tears but a content look.  
“ I’m just so glad this is all over.” She said without breaking eye contact.” Me too,” he agreed.” Me too.”  
He cupped her cheek with his right hand and she leaned into it’s warmth.  
He pulled her in for a kiss. A long, slow and intimate kiss. First only brushing her lips with his, but Catherine thought differently and pulled him in for a full mouth kiss.  
She sometimes still startled him with her new gained boldness.  
Though her manners never left, so he had once pulled up her skirt above her ankles and she had almost killed him for being ill mannered.

Even after two years her heart still leaped over with joy when he kissed her. Of course they had already gotten further than the kissing stage, much further.

But the intimate gesture still had it’s effect on the both of them. 

“Let’s go and join the rest.” He whispered while unwrapping his arms from around her. She hummed approvingly before he pulled her up from the floor. 

 

They walked in silence, enjoying the laughter that echoed down the halls of the white palace. But also felt for the cries of the friends and family of the fallen. Having lost their lives in a useless war that had been raging on for years. 

 

The throne room was already upside down by Hatta who had thrown his purse real tea party in years. His cup stood next to him on the table, still cooling off a little bit while he was busy designing a new hat. 

“Oh look who it is, the queen and our favourite jester.” There was no menace in his voice, but still it didn’t sound friendly. “Well greetings to you too Hatta.” Catherine said.” Already working on something new?” The hatter didn’t mind looking up from his work, so kept on sowing a crystal in a white fabric. “Yes, I am. But now go out and have some fun. And jest?”  Hatta now raised his head to look at his friend.” Treat your lady on something nice. She just won our war, didn’t she?” 

Jest grinned brightly.” I was already one step ahead of you.” And by that they said their goodbyes and went to go out the castle. 

It had been two years since Catherine had crossed the threshold of the big castle and had rarely left ever since.

Jest was nervous for what they might find outside. But the village was still completely intact. All the villagers were on the streets preparing a feast for everyone. They were laughing and dancing until they saw the queen and her black knight coming towards them.

A few children came running up to them.” Is it really over?!!” They yelled.” Is there going to be peace from now on?!” 

They practically clung to them like wet clothes asking questions about everything. “Did we win?” “Are we safe now?” “Do oranges grow on trees?!” That last one had them a little shook. So Jest bend down on one knee and whispered something in the ear of the little one. “They can grow wherever you want if you believe it hard enough.”


End file.
